


richie can’t spell losers

by oiseaui



Category: IT (2017), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Asexual Mike Hanlon, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Stanley Uris, Georgie Denbrough Lives, Multi, Pansexual Beverly Marsh, everyone is alive and ok, fuck pennywise, group chat au, idk abt Ben rn sry lol, sloppy bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiseaui/pseuds/oiseaui
Summary: Richie Tozier named the group LoosersRichie: noiceaka I got bored





	1. Loosers

**Author's Note:**

> god knows no one wants more IT group chat aus but I’m tired of my faves not being updated and I got bored. lol this is just purely for fun and idk where I’ll go w this but I’d love to keep it going a while :-)

**Richie Tozier just created a group with Ben Hanscom, Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough, Eddie Kaspbrak, Mike Hanlon, and Stanley Uris **

**Richie Tozier changed the group’s name to Loosers **

**Richie:** noice

**Eddie:** you can’t even spell losers right

**Richie:** it’s for the comedic effect

**Eddie:** suree

**Richie:** i know how to spell losers eds i promise

**Eddie:** sure you do. and don’t call me that. >:(

**Bill:** why

**Ben:** richie!!!!! it’s 12:58!!!!!!!! sleeb!!!!!

**Beverly:** im kill u richie

**Mike:** if my phone dings one more time I WILL commit arson

**Richie Tozier changed their name to sexy **

**Bill:** oh god

**Stanley:** It’s so late. Why.

**sexy:** :-)

**Eddie:** disgusting

**sexy:** I’m just getting started eds

**sexy changed Eddie Kaspbrak’s name to spagheddie <3**

**Ben:** ugh richie I can’t I’m turning my phone on do not disturb. gn.

**Bill:** im already fallinf back asleepf gn

**Beverly:** i have a western civ test tomorrow, sorry rich. goodnight ily :*

**sexy:** ;( goodnight my love ily :*

**spagheddie <3:** aw

**sexy:** oh dw baby I still love you too ;-)

**spagheddie <3:** gross

**Stanley:** Aaand I’m leaving. Night

**Mike:** well I’m gonna study for calc til I fall back asleep. good night guys

**sexy:** gn guys!

**spagheddie <3:** gn love u guys!!

**sexy:** guess it’s just me and u spagheddie

**spagheddie <3:** hm

**spagheddie <3 changed their name to eddie (not eds or spagheddie) **

**sexy:** D-:

**eddie (not eds or spagheddie):** hah

**sexy:** you wound me eds

**eddie (not eds or spagheddie):** (not EDS)

**sexy:** i am heartbroken..

**eddie (not eds or spagheddie):** good

**sexy:** well i have some important work to do

**sexy changed Bill Denbrough’s name to big billy **

**sexy changed Stanley Uris’s name to manly the stanley **

**sexy changed Mike Hanlon’s name to mikey way**

**sexy changed Ben Hanscom’s name to ben and jerry’s **

**sexy changed Beverly Marsh’s name to mother **

**eddie (not eds or spagheddie) changed sexy’s name to trashmouth **

**trashmouth:** hey wait a second

**trashmouth:** well then this is only fair

**trashmouth changed eddie (not eds or spagheddie)’s name to anime eddie **

**anime eddie:** richie!!!!!! the last time I watched anime was 8th grade this is not fair :(

**trashmouth:** oh so would you prefer ‘my special angel baby eddie spagheddie darling <3’

**anime eddie:** .....I can live with anime eddie I guess..

**trashmouth:** heh

**anime eddie:** ok shuddup now I’m tired and I want to sleep

**trashmouth:** ok. goodnight eddie :-)

**anime eddie:** goodnight richie :)


	2. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a quick update abt this

thanks dudes for actually reading this I didn’t expect that at all! but now I’ll be sure to update this and make it a thing :-) it just might be a little inconsistent because I’m taking ap calc and,,, oof man.,,... but anyway yeah thank you :-D!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet thanks

**Author's Note:**

> hope u like??? should I make this a thing? idk. I probably will.


End file.
